Traditionally, containers are formed through various pressing, molding, shaping, and other techniques to create a hollow body for which items within can be conveniently or easily transported or stored. Generally, these containers are cut to shape or made of a moldable material. Cutting the containers to shape creates a lot of scrap material that may be used for additional containers but may simply be wasted or thrown away.
Additionally, the method of cutting containers generally requires an adhesive raising capital cost and materials needed for the process. Moldable materials include a larger capital cost than other materials able to be bent and cut, for example cardboard. Moldable materials require large amounts of energy to prepare the material to be pliable enough to press or pour into a mold of the final shape. For more complex designs, molds for individual components may be a necessary inclusion in the process; multiple molds would further increase the cost of production in addition to the workforce needed to assemble the final product.
The present invention is for a low scrap tray which allows for a container to be formed through a plurality of folds and locking tabs. The configuration of the low scrap tray allows for it to be crafted from a single sheet of material. The folds provide increased support for the container while the tabs lock the configuration of the present invention in place. An objective of the present invention is to reduce the material cost and waste for forming a retail display tray.